A mobile station that includes a motion detecting function detects a motion input by a user via a sensor, and performs a predetermined function for the detected motion. Accordingly, the user may allow the mobile station to perform a desired function by inputting a motion to the mobile station itself even without manually pressing a key button provided on the mobile station. Such a motion detecting function may be utilized for games or applications.
A mobile station that includes a motion detecting function extracts (determines) a parameter for motion detection from sensor data obtained via a sensor of itself, and compares the extracted (determined) parameter with a reference value of a parameter to detect a specific motion input by a user.
To allow a mobile station to perform a predetermined function by inputting a motion to the mobile station that includes a motion detecting function, a user needs to input an accurate motion to the mobile station. That is, the user has to input a motion to meet a parameter reference value for a specific motion. However, it is not easy that the user inputs a motion to meet a parameter reference value for a specific motion. Accordingly, the mobile station may not perform a relevant function or perform a false function.
For example, a file transfer function may be defined by allowing two mobile stations to bump against each other and giving an impact. That is, when an impact motion is input while a mobile station moves (referred to as a ‘tipping motion’ hereinafter), the relevant mobile station may recognize the input motion as a motion for file transfer, and when an impact motion is input while a mobile station does not move (referred to as a ‘tapping motion’ hereinafter), the relevant mobile station may recognize the input motion as a motion for file reception, such that transmission/reception of a file between the two mobile stations may be performed. In this situation, when movement is small, a tipping motion is not properly detected, and the mobile station may not recognize that the motion for file transfer has been input. In addition, when movement is given to both the two mobile stations while a user inputs an impact motion, a tapping motion is not properly detected, and the mobile station may not recognize the motion for file reception has been input. In this situation, the mobile stations cannot transmit/receive the file accordingly.
Additionally, the conventional motion detecting function does not consider a plurality of users. Therefore, there is a limitation in using the motion detection function in games or applications for a plurality of users. This limitation is contradictory to a recent trend to applications for a plurality of users.